Sundown
by shousou
Summary: La primera vez que vio a España llorar ocurrió en una noche fresca de verano, aquellas en las que el cielo estaba tan claro que hasta podían distinguirse las estrellas, blancas y brillantes.


La primera vez que vio a España llorar ocurrió en una noche fresca de verano, aquellas en las que el cielo estaba tan claro que hasta podían distinguirse las estrellas, blancas y brillantes. En muchas ocasiones había acompañado al español durante aquellos momentos de oscuridad para sentarse en el vasto prado que pertenecía a sus tierras, mientras él le señalaba cada una de las constelaciones y le enseñaba sus nombres. Después de tantos años navegando en un barco, la nación era ahora capaz de leer el cielo estrellado como si fuera un simple mapa de papel desgastado. Algunas veces se unía Bélgica, y en momentos más escasos Holanda aparecía para sentarse junto a ellos. Todos escuchaban el incesable parloteo de España, su tono excitado y alegre, y observaban como sus ojos verdes deslumbraban emoción, además de una sabiduría que pocos conocían.

Romano aguardaba con algo de inquietud aquella ocasión. Por razones obvias jamás admitiría en público que no le desagradaba la compañía del moreno, pero también odiaba esperar. El sureño saltó de su cama para encaminarse hacia el cuarto de España, su ceño frunciéndose durante el trayecto. Cuándo finalmente vislumbró la tenue luz que provenía de su habitación, paró en seco al escuchar unos sonidos extraños y desconocidos para él. Eran leves, casi inaudibles, pero aún así provocaron que el italiano se acercara con cautela a la puerta para no ser descubierto. Pudo distinguir el familiar mobiliario del aposento, además de la gran cama en la que muchas veces dormía la siesta con España. Sin embargo, sus ojos parpadearon incrédulos cuándo vio la figura del moreno con la cabeza gacha y sus codos apoyándose en las rodillas. Sus manos apretaban con fuerza su frente y tiraban de sus mechones achocolatados en un gesto de frustración. A pocos metros de él había un papel, probablemente una carta, aunque Romano era incapaz de ver quién era el remitente. No podía apartar su mirada de España, quién temblaba ligeramente y sollozaba en silencio. La respiración de italiano se cortó cuándo vio la primera lágrima caer e impactar contra el mármol del suelo. Y seguida de ésta cayeron otras muchas, tantas que fueron imposibles de contar. Romano sintió como si su interior se rompía, y le entraron unas terribles e irrefrenables ganas de llorar. Quería también correr y abrazar a España, consolarlo desesperadamente. Pero sabía que por mucho que hiciera, no iba a ayudar a la nación. Que era aún joven e inexperto para brindarle auxilio.

En ese momento apareció en su mente el rostro alegre del moreno, su sonrisa reluciente e imborrable. Sus cálidos abrazos y sus afectuosos mimos. Sus efusivas carcajadas y sus incomprensibles y divertidas tonterías.

Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, las lágrimas ya descendían por las mejillas de Sur de Italia. Apretaba con fuerza el dobladillo de su camisa con sus pequeños puños, arrugándola, y se mordía el labio inferior para evitar hacer ruido.

—Por qué, Holanda… Mierda…—

Cuando escuchó la cascada voz de España, Romano inclinó su cabeza para observar el interior de la habitación por aquella pequeña rendija. Estaba ahora levantando y sujetaba la carta con el puño cerrado y la mandíbula tensa. De repente el moreno se aproximó a una de las paredes y le propinó un poderoso puñetazo.

—¡Traidor! ¡Desgraciado! ¡Vuelve, joder!— Gritó con brutalidad, dando otro puñetazo, para después deslizarse lentamente y acabar sentado en el suelo.

La joven nación se cubrió la boca con las manos para evitar soltar un chillido asustado. Jamás había visto a un España tan violento, tan lleno de ira. Pero aún así, podía distinguir tristeza y dolor en su tono de voz. Romano finalmente tomó la decisión de entrar, aunque no estaba seguro de qué hacer exactamente. Sin embargo, cuándo ya iba a empujar la puerta, una mano se posó en su hombro para detenerlo. El italiano dio un pequeño bote y se giró para encontrarse con el bello rostro de Bélgica. Ella se agachó para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, y después de hacer una pequeña y amable sonrisa, sacudió su cabeza. La joven nación vaciló durante unos instantes y volvió a mirar a la figura de España, aún sentada, inmóvil. Romano cedió y fijó sus ojos en el suelo mientras la rubia le acariciaba su cabellera con gentileza. La mujer se levantó y alargó su mano para tomar la del sureño, y ambos caminaron en silencio hacia la habitación del menor. El castaño no pudo evitar girar su cabeza para observar como poco a poco se alejaba de España, dejándolo solo con su congoja.

Romano supo entonces que aquellas noches de paz y harmonía no volverían a repetirse nunca más.

* * *

Esto iba a ser un cursi y adorable Spamano (o un SpUk, alabado sea el SpUk) y he acabado escribiendo angst (más bien, un intento de angst) sin pareja oficial. Ups.

Yo realmente me pregunto por qué la inspiración me llega cuando tengo que estudiar y hacer cincuenta mil trabajos de la universidad.

Y adoro a Antonio. Pero Lovino es el que tiene mi corazón robao.

Ah, y el título es completamente random. Soy una negada para los títulos. Aunque Sundown (Anochecer) no queda tan mal, ¿no?

Bueno, ¿debería hacer una segunda parte? De momento la dejo como incompleta, pero ya veremos si me llega otra iluminación.

¡Hasta otra!


End file.
